Simpler Begining
by EmptyDreamer
Summary: Complete. What would happen if Edward and Bella met under more normal circumstances? This is for Tasha who wanted a more playful and relaxed E/B pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Note: The title of this story may change at some point. I couldn't really think of a good one at the moment.

This is for Tasha who wanted to see a more playful and relaxed Edward and Bella. Here you go. Love yous!

I own nothing. All credit goes to Stephenie Meyer.

I don't really like Jacob and that might be evident in this story. Sorry in advance.

(Bella)

Oh my god. I can't believe I'm doing this. Why am I doing this again?

"Bella, this is the kind of thing teenagers do. Now you haven't been out of the house in weeks. We are GOING to have FUN tonight. Do you hear me?" I could swear sometimes that Angela can read my mind but I'm sure she was just reacting to the stiffness of my body and the unease written clearly on my face.

She was right. It had been weeks since Jake and I broke up and I hadn't really seen my friends that whole time. Partly it was because I was sad. Partly because I was feeling guilty that I wasn't more sad. See, I love Jake, I do. But I'm not in love with him. Honestly, I never was. I only really gave it a shot because he and I had been friends for so long and our families were so close. I was interested in him. I did want to see where things would go. But it never really clicked for me and by the time I realized how deeply it had clicked for him, it was too late. There was no way around hurting him.

I'm a person who feels guilty about the stupidest things. I have this complex where I want to save everyone I know and love from pain and if I can't save them then I automatically think of ways to make it my fault. Maybe I should have just told Jake no from the get go. But that's stupid right? I mean people have the right to date. People have the right to break up. No, Angela was right. I'm not going to mope or spend a single moment feeling guilty. I will have fun.

"Come on, I think the keg is over there." Angela and Jessica each grab a hold on one of my hands and start to pull me in the direction of a crowd of people. Soon we're standing in line. Cups in hand. Before I know it, I'm drinking my first beer. Ever.

At first everyone is chatting aimlessly with everyone else. Eric, Mike, Tyler, Lydia and Evan all came. Which surprises me because we're all underage and I didn't think that Lydia drank. But I guess that means nothing considering I'm standing here drinking Budweiser.

Then slowly our little corner of the party dissolves into the bigger chaos of the night. Until finally, I'm alone. I look around and notice that nobody was paying any attention to me. I use the opportunity to "spill" the rest of my beer on the ground. It isn't until I'm finished that I hear a small chuckle from behind me. I spin around and notice a shadow leaning against a tree. I'm guessing it belongs to a tall lanky boy but from a distance it 's hard to tell.

Suddenly the shadow is walking towards me and the first thing the moon light reveals is a mane of untamed bronze colored hair. Followed by smooth pale skin and the most memorizing eyes I've ever seen.

I gasp. "You're perfect." He looks like he wants to blush but the paleness of his skin just won't let him.

"No," he replies, "I'm Edward. But thank you."

"Bella." I say breathlessly. My God, what's happening to me?

"Bella." He repeats and smiles as if pleased by the sound. "I take it your not much of a drinker." I look at him confused. I've already forgotten how we met. I'm just glad we did. With a chuckle he mimics my earlier action of dumping my beer.

"Oh," I reply, finding my voice again. "No. Actually I'm not a big party person."

"Neither am I." For the first time I notice that unlike me he didn't bother with the pretense of holding a cup. I notice other things too. Like the expensive watch on his wrist. The way his tight black shirt hugged his pectoral muscles. The way he was looking at me. A way that made no sense. Like he was just as memorized by me as I was of him.

'_This is it_.' I thought. '_This is exactly what was missing between me and Jake. That spark everyone always talks about. The rush of adrenaline. The butterflies in the tummy'_.

"Do you want to dance?" He askes holding out his hand.

"No!" I practically shout. He jumps back a little and puts down his hand. A brief flicker of disappointment flashing across his face. I immediately recognize my blunder and demand my tongue to obey me. "I mean, no, I can't dance. I'm totally not a party person."

"Oh." He considers it for a moment. "Then would you like to go for a walk? There's a bonfire down by the lake. I'm sure it will be less crowded."

"I'd love to." Edward outstretches his hand again and this time I take it without hesitation. I notice his skin is unseasonably cold but don't mention it.

And then I was walking, fingers laced, with a man I just met through a dark forest path that lead who knows where. He could have been a killer for all I knew. But I didn't care.

* * *

Before the forest even thinned I could already smell the smoke and notice the change in temperature of the already warm air. My companion has been quiet but it was a comfortable silence. Not anxious or awkward. We approach a circle of wooden benches that surround a fire pit made of sand and stone and sit down far away from the only other couple within eyesight. Not that they'd pay much attention to us. Their tongues were permanently fused together.

"So.." Edward finally says.

"So.." I repeat. We both laugh.

"So," He starts again. "I couldn't help but notice your reluctance earlier. I take it that coming here was your friends idea?" His question makes me wonder how long he had been watching me from the shadows. The thought sends a chill up my spine. Not from fear, but from delight.

"Yeah. I kinda just broke up with someone and haven't been out lately. I think they think this will help me get back into the loop." Edward shifts uncomfortably but doesn't let go of my hand. "It wasn't a bad breakup" I clarify, "In fact I'm kind of relieved."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah." I shake my head softly as if the motion could disentangle my thoughts. "It just wasn't right and I was tired of pretending that it was ever going to be right." Edward gives my hand a little squeeze and I smile.

"I know what you mean. My brother always gives me crap for being single but if it's not right then it's not right." I nod my agreement and we both just sit there for a moment in comfortable silence.

"Is that why you're here? Because of your brother, I mean?"

"Yeah." Edward looks down at our intertwined hands then up at the stars. I wonder to myself what he was looking for and I hope he's found it. "Emmett, my brother, thinks I'm a house hermit and I think he thinks this will be some sort of therapy for me."

"Oh." Is all I can think to say.

"It doesn't help that Alice agrees and she usually gets her way."

"Alice?" I ask. A little nervous at the mention of a girls name.

"One of my sisters."

"How many do you have?"

"Two brothers and two sisters. But it's complicated."

"I'm sure I can keep up." I pry.

"Okay, but you have to understand that we're all foster kids and even though we've taken our parents name we're not really related." Edward lets out a deep breath and continues "Alice and Jasper are a couple. As are Emmett and Rosalie."

"Oh." Is that all I know how to say tonight?

"Yeah." He says sneaking a peek in my direction.

"Well that's not so weird." I finally say. "I mean, keep me in a house with a boy I was attracted to and I bet the same thing would happen."

"Really? It doesn't weird you out?"

"No. As long as everyone's happy what's the harm?" Suddenly his lips were on mine. Lips that are soft and cold like his hands. All too soon he breaks it off and stares into my eyes. His eyes dancing gold orbs in the firelight. My breath comes hard and fast and this time it's me who initiates the kiss. My lips part and so do his and soon our tongues are dancing together in an ancient rhythm.

Someone behind us clears their throat.

"Little brother." A male voice says. Edward and I both turn towards the sound.

"Jasper." Edward acknowledges. "This is Bella."

"Hello." Jasper says politely in a soft accent. But something about him is standoffish. "Alice and I are going to head out." He says turning back to Edward.

"Oh okay." Edward sighs and drops my hand. "He's my ride."

"Alright." I say. The disappointment evident in my voice.

"Can I call you?" Edward asks, his cell phone already in hand.

"Sure!" I brighten instantly at the query before rattling off my phone number. In an instant my phone is ringing. I look down in confusion at the strange number.

"Just checking." He says with a sheepish grin. Then he kisses me once more and disappears into the night.

I got up after a little while to find my own ride. Who I suspected were all probably very very drunk by now. When I find them dancing with random guys my suspicions are confirmed and I begin to wonder if the real reason they wanted me to come isn't so much about missing me but about them needing a DD.

The ride home is filled with singing and drunken laughter. I drop off Jessica and then Angela and bring Angela's car back home with me. It was either that or walk back home from her house and I wasn't about to do that.

After taking a shower and sinking into bed I pull out my phone and add the mystery number to my contact list under "Edward". Just then, as if he read my mind my phone rings. It's a text message that says "I really enjoyed your company tonight. Can we do it again?" I smile a bright smile before replying "U bet!"


	2. Chapter 2

(Edward)

I rose that morning feeling giddy like a school boy. I spent all night trying to read, or write, or do anything that would keep me from obsessing over Bella. Nothing worked. I ended up spending all night toying with ideas of what we should do, places we should go, things I should or shouldn't say.

When I finally came downstairs everyone stared at me. Damn Alice and her big mouth.

"So..." Esme, my mother, said a soft teasing smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, "did you have fun last night?"

"Oh come on," I replied, "you already know I did." Everyone laughed.

"Who is she?" This is from my father, Carlisle.

"Her name is Bella. She great." I stated matter-of-factually. Everyone laughed again.

"Yes she is great. And he's going to see her again. Today." Alice stated. Just as confident as I was a few seconds ago.

"Really? What else do you see?" I desperately searched her brain for information. She sufficiently blocked me by thinking of Korean proverbs.

"That's not for you to know." She said. "It's for you to find out."

Now I'm sitting here on the living room couch. My phone in my lap. Willing it to ring.

"Gotta wait three days bro." Emmett says to me. He fancies himself a ladies man even though he's been with Rose for years. That doesn't change the fact that he's probably right. I haven't dated in a century. What do I know about women these days? A momentary panic runs through me and just as quickly is washed away. I look over to Jasper. He's pretending to watch the news but I know he's monitoring me carefully.

"Thanks." I mumble. He nods. Finally I decide to just text her and get it over with. But what should I say that doesn't seem too stalkerish? I decide a simple "Hi" will do.

A moment later my phone vibrates. Emmett and Jasper both look at me. I flip the phone up and see that the message is from her. It says "Hey."

"I know this seems sudden," I write, "but I just wanted you to know that I really like you."

I wait. It vibrates. "I like you too. A lot." I smile wildly and Emmett laughs.

"Going good?" He asks.

"Very good." Jasper answers. I don't even hear Alice come in the room. Or notice that she's trying to talk to me.

"Don't mind him." Emmett says, "He's dead to the world." I roll my eyes but I don't say anything. My phone is vibrating again and I'm instantly a million miles away.

"Do you want to hang out?" The message says.

I beam before writing back "Of course!"

* * *

(Bella)

This is crazy. This is crazy. This is CRAZY.

I repeat the sentence over and over again in my head until it becomes a drum beat with no words. I'm standing here on my porch waiting for a guy I hardly know. I'm so excited that I feel like I could burst. Yet I'm so nervous I feel like I could throw up. Maybe I could do both simultaneously. Weirder stuff has happened.

I barely slept at all last night and when I did I dreamed about those magical kisses with my stranger, Edward. As soon as I woke up for a measly four hours of sleep my phone was ringing. It was Angela. She and her mom were on the way to pick up her car. She thanked me for driving and I wanted to talk to her about Edward but she seemed like she was in a hurry so I hung up.

When my phone rang again I jumped. This time it was a text from Edward. It simply said "Hi." I was thrilled! I didn't know what to say in response. There were simply no words. How could a boy I just met hijack my brain so completely? How could he make me feel things I never felt in the entire five months I dated my best friend? I didn't know. But I was too deliriously happy to care. I wrote back to him. "Hey"

His next message made me forget how to breathe. It said that he just met me but he really liked me. I didn't hesitate. I told him I liked him too. Then is a glorious and uncharacteristic show of bravado I asked him to hang out. He said yes.

We make plans for that night to see a movie and have dinner and as the time draws nearer I panic.

I spend an hour whirling around my room like a tornado trying to pick out an outfit to wear. I settle on faded pair of jeans and my favorite blue tee shirt. Then I spend another ten minutes trying to do something with my hair until I decide it's pointless and give up.

Now I stand here. Waiting for Edward to pick me up. In the distance I see a silver Volvo round the corner and crawl forward. It appears to be looking for something. Then I realize it must be looking for me. I wave my hands and it speeds up before coming to a stop in my driveway.

I walk cautiously to the car and get in. He seems nervous but as soon as I sit down he kisses me softly on the lips. My heart lurches. He puts the car in reverse and we're driving.

The movie we go to kinda sucks but we pass the time cuddling and holding hands so it's worth it. It isn't until we walk out of the theater that our joyous little bubble is burst. We're walking out, hand in hand and suddenly I see him. He's with Quil and Embry. I pray that he doesn't see me but he does. He takes in the scene. He sees our hands and he squints at me. Edward notices my tension and gives my hand a little squeeze.

"That's my ex boyfriend." I whisper. But it's too late. Jacob is already walking towards me.

"Bella." He says. It's not a statement, It's an accusation.

"Hi Jake."

"I haven't met your friend." He says eying Edward who is still holding my hand.

"Edward Cullen." He says while outstretching his other hand. Jacob ignores it and glares at me.

"Didn't take you very long, did it?"

"Jake.." I start to say but Edward intervenes.

"You're out of line, pal." He goes to step past Jacob pulling me with him. But Jacob steps over effectively cutting off his path.

"Let her go." He orders.

"No way."

"I have the right to talk to her." He insists.

"If she wants to talk to you she'll call." This time when Edward goes to move Quil and Embry make sure that Jake stays in place and we swiftly make our way to the Volvo.

"I'm really sorry about that." I say when the doors close and he's pulling away from the curb.

"It's not your fault."

"No. I'm really sorry. I should have known."

"How could you?" He pulls into the parking lot of the restaurant and looks at me. "How could you know?" I shrug. I guess I couldn't have known but I still feel guilty. Again with the savior complex.

* * *

The rest of the night we spent in pleasant conversation. We talked about me. We talked about him and my favorite part was when we talked about us.

(Angela)

Oh. My. God. I'm _so_ hungover! It's been a full twenty four hours and I still feel like I'm going to puke. When I woke up this morning it was hard to explain to mom why my car was at Bella's. I gave her a line about being too tired to drive but I know that she knows the truth. She always seems to know.

Last night was a blast. When I first heard about the kegger on lake Craig I was a little skeptical. Parties are one thing, but college parties tended to get a little out of control. I like to have fun but I'm not exactly wild child either. I know Bella shared my concern considering that her dad is the chief of police and she's even more socially awkward then I am. But Jessica was totally gun-ho about the whole thing and it's very hard to curb her enthusiasm. It took some prodding to get Bella to leave her comfy little shell but the promise of laughter and starlight eventually made her concede.

I felt bad about leaving her alone but I have a soft spot for Erik and when he asked me to dance I couldn't resist. I looked for Bella afterward but she was gone. I assumed she found her own amusements so I continued to enjoy myself. Probably a little too much.

It's about ten when I finally decided to try to nurse some tea and toast. The first piece was just about to settle peacefully when the phone rang. It was Bella of course.

"Angela!" she cried. "I have to talk to you!"

"Wow, you sound almost giddy." I respond. "Is this some kind of a trick."

"I met a boy." That's all I needed to hear before I went into full girl talk mode.

"Spill."

"At the party last night. I met a boy. His name is Edward and he's amazing!"

"Edward? That's sort of old fashioned."

"He's sort of old fashioned. Angela, he opens doors, he pulls out chairs, he says please and thank you."

"How would you know?"

"We went on a date. I just got home."

"I take it you had a good time." I let my toast and tea go cold as a wrapped myself in the afghan that was usually draped across my couch.

"Well yeah, we did."

"Why am I sensing a but in here?"

"I saw Jake. He was with Quil and Embry."

"Oh." I'm not the biggest fan of Jake. I'm not sure why. I know Bella cares for him. Maybe it's the whole outside looking in thing that throws me. From the moment they started dating it was painfully obvious that Bella wasn't into him. Sometimes I had a hard time being around her because I knew that she wasn't happy and I just wanted to shake her until she saw it. "Was he mad?" Not that I care but I'd be pissed if he ruined Bella's good time.

"Well, Edward and I were kinda holding hands at the time. So yeah, he was a little mad. He made some snide remarks about it not taking me very long to move on. Then Edward said some stuff then Quil and Embry stepped in and it was over."

"Wait, you were holding hands? Already?"

"Yeah. We've kissed too. At the party."

"Bella!" I scold her but I'm secretly delighted.

"I know, I couldn't help it!"

"What did Edward say to Jake?"

"He told him he was out of line and that he should back off. Then it was over. I doubt Jake will talk to me again for a while."

"His loss."

"Angela..."

"I know, I just... tell me about the rest of the date."

"The rest of the date was great. I mean, the movie kinda sucked and my steak tips were overdone but being with Edward was magical."

"Magical?" I raised one of my eyebrows as I said it.

"Yes. Magical. Oh, he's calling. I have to let you go." Before I can even say goodbye I hear the buzz of the dial tone. I shook my head and hung up the phone. Giddy with excitement over my best friends triumphant return to dating, but still a little too queasy to analyze it too much.

* * *

(Edward)

"I'm really sorry about Jake." She's apologized about this four times now.

For the fourth time I say. "Don't apologize. It's not your fault."

"I know," she says "I just wanted things to be perfect."

"It was perfect, Bella." Silence. "I mean it. I really like you and I like spending time with you. I want us to continue. I want to get to know you and have you get to know me."

"I'd like that." She says shyly. "Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight." I say softly. We hang up and I lay back on my futon with a big smile on my face. I just know this is the the start of something wonderful.


	3. Chapter 3

(Bella)

It's been a week now. One glorious week since I met Edward Cullen. We see each other every day. We call each other every night. I just can't get enough.

The night after our first date I woke up to flowers on my doorstep. Pink Roses for friendship and Lilacs for first love. I smile a deep genuine smile and let out a soft sigh. When Charlie asks about my mood I show him the flowers but not the card inside. That I keep private.

I'm in heaven I really am, but a part of my brain is ticking. I'm starting to put some pieces together. Some small clues that alone don't mean anything but together hold some sort of message.

For one thing, he's very cold. Not emotionally but physically. His hands, his lips, his neck are all cold. Then there's the way he talks. It's not all the time but sometimes he speaks as if he's from another time. And I could be imagining it, but sometimes I swear he answers questions that people never ask. At least out loud. I don't want to say anything because I don't want to upset him but I'm curious.

If he is hiding something I've already decided that I'd understand. No matter what it is I will understand. A guy this great is only a once in a lifetime deal and I'm not going to let him go.

* * *

(Carlisle)

The knock on my door is soft but I hear it none the less. "Come in." I say just as softly. Edward pokes his head into my study. I smile at the face of my son. My precious boy.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course." He sits down in the plush chair opposite my desk.

"It's about Bella." I smile. Of course it is.

"How can I help?" Edward smiles shyly and I see his forehead crease in a way that lets me know that he's deep in thought.

"I want permission to talk to Bella. About us." My smile fades and I let out a deep breath. "I know it's dangerous but I also know she can handle it."

"Edward..."

"I love her, Carlisle. I'm in love with her."

"It's not just us we have to worry about. If the Volturi find out..."

"...They won't." He interrupts.

"Alice?" I ask but I know the answer. He nods. "I've been expecting this. Although I admit I'm not sure what the right answer is. I want to give you permission, I do. But I must keep the safety of the family in mind."

"I've kissed her, Carlisle. I've held her. She's smelled my sweet scent, she's felt the coldness of my hands. She's smart." He smiles softly at this. I'm torn. I want my son to be happy. I've been waiting for the day he finds his mate for so long. But to expose us to an outsider? "What if she finds out on her own? What if she jumps to the wrong conclusions." Then he says something that throws me for a loop. "She dated Jacob Black. He saw us at the movies together. I don't think he knows who I am. But his father does."

"Jacob must not be the one to tell her." I make the decision. "Go. You have my blessing." He smiles and doesn't wait around long enough for me to change my mind.

* * *

(Edward)

I'm nervous as I wait for her. Really, really nervous. I'm having trouble remembering to breathe. Remembering to blink. Trying not to freeze. I see her approach. She's wearing a light jacket do to the breezy weather. I should have worn mine.

I take her hand and she kisses me softly. I love it when we're like this. I feel so alive. She seems nervous too. It's as if somehow we both know that this afternoon will change us forever.

Hand in hand we walk over to the blanket I have spread out on a sunny piece of grass. We sit and I begin sifting through the picnic basket Esme helped me prepare. Suddenly she stops my hand.

"Edward, what's wrong?" She asks. Damn.

I take a deep breath and calculate my words carefully. "I want to tell you something. Actually two things."

"And..." Her eyes are shining and expectant. Well, here goes everything.

"First, I want to tell you that I love you. I'm in love with you Bella." Surprisingly I see a tear roll down her face. I lift my thumb and wipe it away.

"I love you too." She whispers and my heart soars. "What's the second thing?" My heart sinks. I gulp audibly and stare at the checkered blanket. She lifts my chin with her hand and smiles. "Whatever it is, I'll understand."

I gather all my strength. "I'm not what you think I am, Bella." I say.

"Edward, are you a Vampire?" I'm stunned. I had a whole speech prepared about how I'm not human but I'm still a person. A man. A man who loved her. Now it was rendered useless. "Edward?" She asks, a hint of panic rising in her voice. I realize I've frozen and I'm not breathing. I shift positions and take in a deep breath.

"How did you know?" I ask.

"I googled it." She shrugs.

"Seriously?" I burst into laughter.

"Seriously. I kind had a feeling you were hiding something and I googled the clues." I move in close but hesitate afraid that she might reject me. Think of me as repulsive or unworthy. She closes the gap. We kiss for a long time. Eventually laying down on the blanket are hands roaming each other freely. Her stomach growls.

"Hungry, Love?"

"What?"

"I said are you hungry." I say this a little louder.

"No the second part. What did you call me?" I blush. Or at least I would have if I were human.

"Love. I called you love. That's what you are to me Bella. The embodiment of love." She's crying and I immediately go to soothe her. I kiss her eyes softly, drinking her tears.

"That's so beautiful. I love you too." She scrunches her nose in disapproval. "I feel so lame saying that. It feels so inadequate." I smile and we kiss again. I know the truth. We were destined to be together.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate every one of them. If you have any suggestions or have something you'd like to see feel free to review or email me privately at

* * *

(Bella)

I was still in my love induced delirium when Jacob finally broke his self imposed silent treatment. I was expecting Edward for our Friday night date. I heard voices downstairs and I assumed that Charlie was letting Edward in so I bounded down the stairs taking them two at a time.

"Edward, I really hope..." Only then did I round the corner and come face to face with my visitor. "...oh Jake, hi."

"Hey Bells. Can I talk to you?" He seemed agitated even though his words were calm.

I have a feeling I know where this is going, but I nod anyway. In the weeks since I found out about Edward's Vampire status I also learned about Jacob's Werewolf status. I learned about the tensions between the two. I learned about the reluctant treaty.

I motion for Jake to sit down but he doesn't. Instead he starts to pace.

"I need to talk to you about your boy... that guy you were with." He can't bring himself to say the word.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Please?" I looked over and make sure that Charlie had settled in front of the TV. Jake makes sure all is clear before he continues. "Look Bella, I know things are weird right now but you have to listen. This Edward guy is not who you think he is. He's bad news."

"I know what he is." I answer truthfully. We lock eyes. Both aware of the double meaning.

"You do?" He's genuinely surprised.

"Yes." I say. "He's a smart, kind, decent, funny man and I love him."

"You _love_ him?" His eyebrows hit the ceiling.

"Yes. And he loves me too." I'm still looking him straight in the eye.

"Bella, Edward Cullen, the Cullens in general, are not capable of love. You have to understand that!"

"Lower your voice, Jacob." I hiss.

"You don't know what you're doing." He insists. "He's not this perfect person you make him sound like."

"No. Your right. He's not perfect. He's overprotective. He's stubborn to the point of idiocy. He over analyzes _everything_ and he drives like a lunatic. But I love him, Jake. I love ALL of him. The bad and the good."

"You're delusional." He shakes his head.

"Am not."

"Yes, you are. You're making the biggest mistake of your life and you can't even see it."

Suddenly I'm furious. Why should I have to listen to this crap? Why can't he just be happy for me? A part of my brain is telling me that I already know these answers. The bigger part of my brain is too pissed off to care and is ignoring the smaller part. "This conversation is over." I growl. I get up and try to push Jacob toward the door. He doesn't move. I try again. Still nothing. I turn to the living room and call to Charlie over the noise of the ballgame. "Call me when _Edward_ gets here." And with that I turn and head upstairs.

I'm not sure when Jacob leaves, but by the time Edward gets here he's gone.

I greet Edward at the door who immediately crinkles his nose in disgust. "The dog was here?"

"Jacob was here." I lean in closer and whisper, "Charlies in the other room."

He shakes his head. "I know." Of course he knows. He knows everything. "What did he want?"

"He came to warn me. About you." Edward's face grows hard. His eyes dark.

"That's not fair."

"I know."

It was the typical Friday night date. Drive around, listen to music, grab a bite to eat or at least I did while Edward watched. We "said goodnight" in front of Charlie at ten but by 10:15 Edward was upstairs in my bedroom via my window. This was my favorite time of day. Charlie asleep, Edward laying with me, in my bed. His body pressed closely to mine.

"mmmm..." He groans as I suckle the skin of his neck. "You're mean."

"Mean?" I ask.

"You know what that does to me."

"And?" I tease but I know where this is going.

"And you know we can't." I stop suckling. I hate being rejected. Even if it's perfectly sane and logical reasons. Edward looks down at me. "You do understand why, don't you?" How can I not? We've had this conversation before.

"Yeah, I get it."

"You're disappointed." He states. Usually when we talk about this I hide my emotions because I don't want to hurt him. But to be honest, I'm starting to get a little annoyed. I must be frowning because his face crumbles. That's the thing about Edward. There's a part of him that is so mature and seems so old. The effects of having lived through the last century. But there's also a part of him that's still frozen at seventeen. That's still so young and fragile. Sometimes it's hard to navigate between the two.

"Babe, you know I want you. But you know that I understand why that can't happen."

He sits up on the bed, his shirt is partly unbuttoned, his hair more unruly then usual. "That's the thing. I don't know if it can happen or not. I _want_ to try. But I'm scared."

I choose my next words carefully. "That's all I'm asking. Is that we try."

"What if I hurt you?" His voice is practically a whimper.

"If I feel any pain I promise I'll stop you."

"Promise?"

"I said I would."

He lays back down and snuggles up to me. We lock eyes and I promise him that we'll go slow. He's terrified. It's terrifying for him to engage in and enjoy physical pleasure. Part of it is the obvious. He doesn't want to hurt me. The other part is deeper. Edward doesn't believe he has a soul. He doesn't see himself the way I see him. As an angel. He sees himself as a monster. Therefore he doesn't believe he deserves pleasure of any kind. So he punishes himself by abstaining. Unfortunately it means he punishes me as well.

We do start off slow. Touching and kissing. Eventually I maneuver his shirt off. I kiss my way across his chest and that seems to convince him to remove my shirt as well. My bra follows soon after. The more we kiss the less resistant he becomes. Until finally we're moving together in the rhythm of the ancients.

It's wonderful. Looking up at him, watching the expression on his face, exploring his body. It's all so wonderful. It's over too soon but I'm thrilled. We did it! We can have a normal sex life without worry!

I fall asleep in his arms. Making plans for a glorious future.

* * *

(Edward)

I can't take my eyes off of her. I'm afraid I'll miss something. I study her features. The natural curls of her chestnut colored hair. The almost unnoticeable freckles on her cheeks. The more intimate things like the size and shape of her chest. Her creamy legs that seem to stretch on forever.

I study her sounds as well. The noise her breath makes when she inhales. The way she whispers my name over and over again in her sleep. I envy her in a way. She has the luxury of sleep. The luxury of dreams. I told her once that if it were possible for me to dream, I'd dream of her and I would. But now I know the truth. No matter how good the dream, it's nothing compared to the real thing.

I never thought it would be possible. Us being together like this. Physically together. I'd imagined it of course but my daydreams were more walking nightmares. I imaged her screaming in pain as I satiated my need. Or worse, I imaged her suffering silently. I saw the bruises, the blood. I saw her die.

I shake the images away and concentrate on her sleeping form. I lift the blanket softly and examine her naked body for bruises but I see none. I'm not sure how that's possible. The rush of physical pleasure was like an explosion going off in my body and mind, and if you believe like Bella, my soul all at the same time. I don't know how we managed to accomplish our goal with her body still in tact. Or without waking her father. Bella was right. He does sleep like the dead. He had to because I, for one, certainly wasn't quiet.

A thought comes to mind. What if he did hear and was too embarrassed to do anything? Or what if he's getting his gun as we speak? I panic for the briefest of a second and Bella seems to sense my tension because she frowns in her sleep. I scan Charlies thoughts. He's dreaming of catching Atlantic salmon. Typical.

I sigh softly to myself and as the tension dissipates so does her frown. It still amazes me to see how connected we really are. I wish I could join her in slumber but it's impossible so I pretend. I close my eyes and breath evenly. I imagine all the wonderful things we'll do together now that the fear is gone. I plan.


	5. Chapter 5

(Bella)

New Years Eve. A time to celebrate the new and release the old. I time of sharing and caring. A time of booze and parties.

The big TV opposite the large bed is blasting Dick Clark's New Years Eve. There is a small table next to the bed that's filled with assorted beverages of both the alcoholic and non-alcoholic variety. Also there's shrimp cocktail, cheese and crackers. Everything we could possibly need.

Edward kisses me softly. I respond by pressing myself even closer to his naked body. Did I mention I'm naked as well? Or that we've been naked for hours and had lost count of how many times we'd made love?

We begin to kiss passionately and it's looking like we've got one more round to go when Dick Clark's voice penetrates our loving haze. We begin to count down with him. Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. We kiss. Four. Three. We kiss again. Two. One. We kiss for a long time before I have to reluctantly break it off.

Edward smiles softly. "Marry me." He whispers.

I just stare at him. Unable to move. "What?" I finally ask.

"Marry me, Bella."

"Edward..." but before I can complete the thought he's reaching into his night stand and pulling out a black velvet box. I sit up in bed clutching the blanket as I move. I have to hold unto something or I think I may fall over. I might just fall anyway.

He holds the box out to me. His eyes are shining with love. I'm crying. I can't believe this is happening. He pops the box open. It's a beautiful silvery oval ring covered in small diamonds.

"This was my mothers." I can barely hear his voice. It's just a throaty whisper. I'm sure if he were capable of crying he would be.

"It's beautiful." My voice is barely audible even for him.

"Isabella Swan," he starts, "I love you. I've always loved you and I always will. You complete me. Will you please do me the extraordinary honor of being my wife?" I can't even see. My tears are coming so hard. I stick out my hand and wait for him to put on my ring. "Is that a yes?" He asks with a chuckle.

I nod and then in a sudden burst of joy yell "Yes! God, Yes!" We embrace and I hear a burst of applause from downstairs. Damn immortal senses. Damn Alice. We're giggling and sobbing at the same time as he slips the ring on my finger.

Bella Cullen. Sounds nice, doesn't it?

The End

* * *

I know that one was short but this is how Tasha wanted me to end it and I aim to please. Happy Birthday Tasha! Auntie loves you!


End file.
